


Sponsored Silence

by allieverwanted



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Riding, dont judge me, its the first thing i thought of when i saw nialls doing sponsored silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieverwanted/pseuds/allieverwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's doing a sponsored silence, Zayn takes advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponsored Silence

Niall still has his ‘sponsored silence’ sign on, he’s sitting upright on his couch, lazily spread out and bowl of chips next to his lap. Zayn hangs his jacket over the peg before walking into the lounge room. Niall waves in greeting, Zayn straddles Niall’s lap. Niall jerks in surprise, but settles his hands around Zayn’s thin waist, accidently knocking over the crisps. Niall looks up to glare at Zayn but Zayn’s leaning down and kissing him, the paper of the sign crinkling between them, not so subtly grinding their hips together. Niall almost lets out a moan; Zayn stops it with a hand over Niall’s mouth.

“You’re doing the sponsored silence remember? Don’t make me gag you.” Now Niall’s actually glaring. Niall’s vocal in sex, loves to whisper dirty things and watch Zayn fall apart. He’s especially loud when Zayn rides him. Zayn grins evilly, lowering the hand of Niall’s mouth to palm at his cock through the loose fitting chinos’. Niall’s already squirming underneath him. Zayn kissed him again, to keep his mouth occupied before he says anything, and tugs on Niall’s shirt with his spare hand until Niall pulls it off himself. Zayn enjoys how Niall’s hands fist in his t-shirt, clinging desperately to the older boy. Zayn slips his own t-shirt off, grinding down a little bit harder as he does so. Zayn smirks when Niall looks up at him, begging with his eyes to stop teasing. Usually Niall’s more in charge in bed, but that doesn’t mean Zayn doesn’t like it when the tables have turned.

Zayn can feel Niall’s length pressing into his hip and thigh, fully hard. Zayn sucks a love bite into Niall’s neck first, before sliding off Niall’s lap and removing his trousers. Niall takes the opportunity to remove his too, letting his chinos pool at his ankle. He’s not wearing pants. Zayn’s prepared, he pulls the freshly brought bottle of lube out of his back pocket and straddling Niall again, now both naked. Niall’s hands hold Zayn’s hips again, rubbing and pressing bruises. Zayn’s thankful for the support when he unscrews the lid, coats up his finger and reaches behind him. He’s never had the best coordination.  He hears Niall’s sharp intake of breath when Zayn starts to finger himself, skipping straight to two.  He hears Niall’s intake of breath but Zayn’s eyes are closed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Niall’s shoulder as he focuses. Zayn lets out his own shaky breaths as his fingers prod deeper, almost touching his prostate but not quite. One of Niall’s hands is tight on Zayn’s lips, drawing the naked boy closer and stopping him from falling, the other was rubbing over Zayn’s hip, trailing down  to where Zayn’s fingers are disappearing into himself. Without any preamble, one of Niall’s fingers slip in. Zayn gasps, rocking down hard on Niall’s finger as it brushes over Zayn’s prostate. After a moment he realizes his own fingers have stilled and he pushes them in time with Niall’s one. When Zayn looks back, Niall is smirking, Zayn can practically hear his thought pattern, _yeah, I can still pull you apart even without thinking,_ Zayn frowns, although that’s hot, that’s _not_ what tonight is about. Zayn pulls his fingers out, pushes Niall’s hand away too, and pushes it until it’s resting next to Niall on the couch. Next Zayn pushes the other hand off his hip to, shuffles forward a bit more until their groin to groin. Zayn rubs down painfully slow a few times until Niall’s at full hardness.  Zayn purposefully looks up at Niall through his eyelashes, looking as innocent as possible and taking in the way Niall’s biting his lip to keep back the groans. Zayn shuffles forward a little more, until they’re chest’s are flushed against each other. With one hand guiding Niall’s dick, Zayn sinks back slowly, until he’s fully seated on Niall.

Niall can’t help it, he groans. Zayn grins in victory. Except instead of clamping his mouth shut or covering it with his hand or anything, Niall bites down on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn gives a jerk of surprise, causing Niall to close his eyes, but his lips stay firm on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn gives his hips a twist then stills again. The sound Niall makes doesn’t quite escape. Zayn bounces slow again, drawing out Niall’s soft, barely there moans. Niall lets go of his shoulder and thrusts his hips impatiently, Zayn secretly loves it. Niall thrusts up again and hits Zayn’s prostate, hard.  Straight away, Niall hits the same spot and Zayn can’t conceal his moan.  Another thrust and oh god, Zayn’s almost panting. It takes the majority of Zayn’s willpower to move his hands from Niall’s shoulders to Niall’s hips, pushing them back down into the couch and forcing them to stay still. Zayn’s in charge tonight.

Zayn’s faster this time, bringing himself almost all the way off before slamming down again. Niall gasps and Zayn does it again, again and again and again. Niall’s breathless, his hold on Zayn’s bicep loosening.  Every second thrust lands on Zayn’s prostate, no matter how hard he tries to change the angle. But Zayn’s determined to make Niall come first. He goes faster, ignoring the burn in his legs. The next time Zayn’s up, he attaches his lips to Niall, kissing without much technique and lots of tongue. He swallows Niall’s gasps and bites Niall’s bruised lips, clenches down purposefully and Niall’s coming, hard and fast. Zayn’s not far off when Niall reaches down to jerk Zayn off. Zayn slips off Niall and makes a face at the sound and the thick cum. Without a condom sounds hot when you’re horny, even better while fucking, but the aftermath is gross.  Zayn puts off cleaning up to snuggle into Niall’s hot, sweaty chest and place kisses over the salty skin. Niall’s arms encircle around him, Zayn feels very safe inside them. Niall wriggles under him, Zayn looks up, taking in Niall’s fucked and content face. Niall cracks open one previously closed eye, smiles and kisses Zayn again, chaste and soft, perfect for after sex cuddling.

The cum starts trickling down Zayn’s thigh, and that’s sort of disgusting, also Zayn’s kneeling in broken, crushed crisps, so he decides hygiene first, cuddling later.

After cleaning himself, Zayn comes back with wash cloth, Niall hasn’t moved at all, still spread naked on the couch, except he has the jotting pad he’s been using to communicate all day in his hands. The message sends a shiver of anticipation down Zayn’s spine.

_Expect payback tomorrow night_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me


End file.
